The system relates generally to power conversion and more specifically to power conversion that employs a matrix converter (MC).
The matrix converter is typically used to convert one form of power to another form of power. Accordingly, in one example, the matrix converter may be employed to convert one form of alternating current (AC) to another form of alternating current.
Furthermore, the matrix converter is inherently a bidirectional power flow converter. The matrix converter offers several advantages over an ordinary back to back AC to AC converter with a direct current (DC) link. For example, the matrix converter circumvents the need for bulky passive components for power conversion such as DC link capacitors, boost inductors, and the like. Hence, the matrix converter offers a better solution for applications that require higher power density.
Generally, matrix converters have lower immunity to disturbances in the load and power source/supply. By way of example, a non-linear or unbalanced output load may introduce common mode harmonics in the matrix converter. Furthermore, these common mode harmonics tend to distort the quality of an output voltage/current waveform of the matrix converter. Additionally, these common mode harmonics also result in mechanical vibrations, extra thermal losses, and additional stresses in a drive train.
Currently, the common mode harmonics in the matrix converters are reduced by employing complex modulation techniques. Unfortunately, these techniques limit the output voltage capability due to unavailability of energy storage elements. There is an on-going need to improve the power conversion technology employing the matrix converter.